


Karaoke

by kanesexual



Series: Touriko Week 2018 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Day 1, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Karaoke, There's a 240 reference because he's favorite Kaneki okay, its short though, there's also a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: Even though Touka couldn't sing, she takes Yoriko to karaoke on their first date.-Day 1| Fantasy / First Date / “I’ve waited years for this.”Read on Tumblr!Prompts





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the title is the most original thing ever

Scanning her outfit for the umpteenth time, Touka wonders if she should find something nicer to wear.

"Touka. Stop stressing. It's just a date."

 

_Just a date? Who does he think he is?_

Turning and glaring at Kaneki, she snapped. "Stop stressing? This is my first date with Yoriko!"

Smiling, Kaneki sighs. "Touka. You look fine."

"Just fine? I have to look nicer than 'fine', dumbass." She runs her hand through her hair. "She has standards."

"Considering the fact that she's going on a date with you, her standards are pretty low, Touka-chan."

Flipping him off, she walks away from the mirror. "I'll fucking castrate and beat the hell out of you."

Raising his hands in surrender, he snickers. "Have fun on your date." 

* * *

Rushing down the stairs and to the first floor of Anteiku, she finds Yoriko waiting for her. Blushing as Yoriko smiled and waved at her, she took the chance to study her  _girlfriends_ clothed. 

She wore a pink blouse that was tucked into her baby blue high-waisted jeans. It was a nice contrast to Touka's dark jeans and navy blue t-shirt.

Walking towards her date, she let a smile make its way onto her face. "Hey, Yoriko."

"Hi, Touka-chan! You look great."

Feeling heat rush to her cheeks, she internally groans. Why is she so blushy and shit?

"Thanks. You too."

Giggling, Yoriko links their fingers, dragging her out of the shop. They had both decided that they wanted to do something they had never done before.

_Karaoke._

Touka didn't know why she agreed on karaoke. She couldn't sing at all. Kaneki told her that she sounded like a dislocated cow. She didn't even know what that meant.

Completely lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Yoriko had separated their hands until she heard her name.

"Touka. We're here."

_Huh?_

Turning to where Yoriko was standing, the first thing she noticed were large neon lights that spelled out 'KARAOKE'. Blinking and watching Yoriko disappear into the building, she rushes to catch up. Finding her girlfriend at the front counter, she stands behind her, waiting for their room number.

Receiving the key to the room, she glances down at the number.

_240._

Reaching their room glancing behind her, she smiles when Yoriko nearly trips. Turning back around, she unlocks the door and steps inside.

"Oh. Wow."

Immediately taking a seat on the sofa, Touka takes in every detail of the room she's in. It was a modest size, but it still amazed her. Everything was just so  _nice_.

From the grey rugs to the dark wooded stage. To the black couches, the red framed pictures and the white stage lights. There was even a large, vintage hanging light, tying everything together.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Focusing her attention on her date, she nods. Sighing and standing, she forces her legs to move towards the stage. Searching for the other microphone, she groans.

_Where is it?_

"Hey, Touka. I have the mics," Yoriko waits for her to grab it before continuing. "What do you want to sing first?"

Taking her previous spot on the sofa, she grabs a book that contained the songs available. Scanning a random page, she finds a song that catches her attention.

_Fancy._

Pointing to the song and turning her mic on, she stares at Yoriko. "I want to do this one."

"What?"

"I said that I wanted to do Fancy?" Confused as to why the blond was laughing, she kept talking. "Is that a bad song?"

Stifling her laughter, Yoriko wiped a tear from her eye. "N-no. I just couldn't see you singing that song."

"Oh," Puffing out her cheeks, she grabs the remote and switches on the T.V. "Well, let's do it." 

Taking Yoriko's hand in hers, she leads the blond to the stage. Facing the screen, she read the lyrics.

She's going to regret this.

"First things first I'm the realest," she ignores how out of tune she is. "Drop this and let the whole world feel it."

Feeling something on her arm, she turns and finds that it's Yoriko's hand. Singing the next lyric and locking eyes with her date, she blushes.

"And I'm still in the murder business," she leans forward. "I can hold you down, like I'm giving lessons in physics."

No longer paying attention to the lyrics, she presses her lips against Yoriko's and quickly pulls away. Hiding behind her hair, she can still feel Yoriko's lips against hers.

Peeking through the purple strands, she smiles as she watches the blond cover her mouth and flush a bright red. 

Bringing the mic back up to her face, she begins singing again. Reaching for Yoriko's hand, she smiles wider.

She didn't regret this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Touriko Week :D


End file.
